


04 hundere (competition)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun is definitely not an otaku, but for the love of his life he agrees to enter a cosplay competition.





	

There are a lot of things Sehun would do for Jongin, including dying in order to rescue his boyfriend, but it surely does not include dying of _embarrassment_.  
  
Sehun deems himself a pretty cool person, a bit on he hipster side with a color-coded tumblr blog and his instagram that features minimalistic themed snapshots of his environment and the occasional selfie, and it’s that cool image that he would like to keep and keep up to erase all memories of an elementary school boy with squeaky voice, horn-rimmed specs and bowl cut. He’s past that, and he won’t ever let anyone put him into a category that is not fashionable, not even the love of his life.  
  
Now, he doesn’t mind his boyfriend being a nerd and otaku. It’s actually cute to see how passionate Jongin is when it comes to his favorite anime and video games, and Sehun has no problems joining Jongin in an anime marathon - mostly because he can fall asleep in Jongin’s lap without Jongin complaining about his heavy butt, too engrossed in whatever it is that he’s seeing. What Sehun does mind though, is being affiliated to any of those nerdy-geeky things in public. He’s tumblr- and insta-famous and he would like to stay famous in the hipster community. He’s never planned to enter the world of weeaboos and otakus, and he sure as hell won’t do it now, even if it means breaking his promise.  
  
“There’s no way I’m gonna wear that. Don’t look at me like that.”  
  
A month ago, Sehun had promised to help Jongin win his next cosplay competition. After a lot of whining and begging and bribing - Jongin’s puppy eyes and sweet words in addition to his hands doing a skillful job at massaging Sehun’s tensed back and shoulder muscles - Sehun had agreed to not only help, but to wear a costume Jongin will make for him as well.  
  
“It’s a couple competition,” Jongin explained. “So I need someone to partner up.”  
  
Back then, the first prize sounded appealing, too - a one week long holiday to Tokyo with hotel and flights paid with an allowance of two hundred thousand Won - so Sehun agreed almost immediately.  
  
Now that he thinks about it though, he should have known something was fishy. Jongin had tried to tempt him with that, knowing that Sehun would never agree to wear that absolutely inappropriate piece of clothing if he knew what Jongin had been preparing for them - a school uniform for Jongin and a maid uniform for him. A _maid_ uniform.  
  
“But you promised, Sehunnie,” Jongin whines. Sehun hates that tone. He’s a sucker for cute Jongin after all, but this time he needs to be tough and strict and insist.  
  
“You never said anything about having to wear a dress.”  
  
“And you said you’d wear the costume as long as I take care of it all by myself,” Jongin reminds him.  
  
“But why do _I_ have to be the girl?” Sehun asks. If he were put in a boy’s school uniform with a blond wig on top of that, he wouldn’t be complaining as much as he’s doing now, the distaste clear in his eyes as he stares at that… that piece of clothing that would surely look cute on a _girl_. Sehun’s not a girl though.  
  
“Should I have asked Soojung and gone to Japan with Soojung instead?” Jongin asks, hitting a weak point. Soojung is Jongin’s ex and still one of Jongin’s best friends after their break-up.  
  
“Of course not,” Sehun sighs. “But you could be the girl, no?”  
  
Jongin shakes his head. “Absolutely not. Your face is cuter and more delicate than mine and your height is no problem. I put insoles in my shoes. Please, Sehun?”  
  
Jongin looks hopeful and Sehun sighs.  
  
“You owe me big time. You owe me your life if we don’t win despite my efforts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We won,” Sehun says, still a bit dazed from all the flashlights from the cameras in front of the stage. He’s a bit dizzy, too after handling the dozens of people that come running to them to congratulate them on their authenticity. Sehun has absolutely no idea what they meant when they said he was a perfect Misaki. He didn’t even know the girl he was cosplaying had a name, assuming that his boyfriend just had a kink and had therefore decided to put him in a maid outfit.  
  
“How were you so sure we would win?” Sehun asks, fumbling with the frilly piece of clothing that is harder to peel off than expected. Jongin had sewn it carefully, making it fit perfectly to his body, though it was a bit on the short side. It was weird to walk in tiny steps so the audience couldn’t take a peek at his underwear - which were thankfully his own boxershorts and not some lace panties he was afraid Jongin would insist on for more authenticity that might translate into higher scores.  
  
“You’re not too different from Misaki,” Jongin says as he steps closer, offering his help which Sehun doesn’t deny this time, unlike earlier, when they were on stage and Jongin tried to give him a hand and support Sehun who was walking on heels. “You’re tsundere.”  
  
“What’s a Misaki? And what’s tsundere?” The dress is off and Sehun feels like he can breathe properly again as he slips into his own clothes.  
  
“Tsundere is hot and cold behavior. You’re cold towards someone you like, despite liking him or her. For example, pushing me away and calling me an idiot and a pervert when I was just trying to hug you would be deemed tsundere,” Jongin explains. “Though in your case, I would call it _hun_ dere.”  
  
Before Sehun can protest, he’s interrupted by Jongin breaking into a laughing fit at his own pun. Sehun can only shake his head and watch with disdain as his boyfriend’s body is writhing on the floor, unable to calm down. Why, oh why is he dating this weirdo again?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a picture of misaki and takumi from kaichou wa maid-sama


End file.
